


Oops!....We did it again

by FormidableChronicler



Series: IronDaughter [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Iron Family, Kinda, Morgan Stark Needs a Hug (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Oops what happened to Peter, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Teen Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Time Travel, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is the Best Dad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dadTony, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidableChronicler/pseuds/FormidableChronicler
Summary: Peter and Morgan pop by to visit Tony, but of course there’s more to it than that.Or,Peter and Morgan get into shenanigans, Tony helps them out, Natasha isn't surprised by anything, and Rhodey is too old for this shit (but not really)
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Series: IronDaughter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373422
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	Oops!....We did it again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! *waves*
> 
> I had a LOT of people wondering if I would be coming back to this little verse, and yes! I have plans to do several one-shots on what the group gets up to after the end of Little Miss Can't Be Wrong. I have a few in mind, but wanted to post this first, because a lot is going on in the world right now, and I needed the silliness and fluff.
> 
> So this is pure fluff and fun for anyone else who reads it! I wrote it pretty quickly, so please excuse any errors. It takes place not too long after Little Miss Can't Be Wrong, so if you haven't read that one yet, you might want to check out the first story in this series! (Also, side-note: Natasha is part of the Iron Family in my little world. I have another series on how she and Tony became besties, called Iron Friendship, if you're wondering how they went from one extreme to the other! Also, yes. I am terrible at series names. Don't hold it too much against me)
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who kudos'd and commented on Little MIss Can't Be Wrong. Your love for that story has totally blown me away. I hope you enjoy this next little one-shot, and thank you for reading! <3

Now was not the time to start panicking. 

Peter would be fine. He was always fine, Morgan assured herself, chasing after the Villain of the Week. Nothing ever really got Peter down for long, thanks to his Spidey senses. Hadn’t he been thrown into a burning building just last month? And he’d been totally fine after, rolling his eyes at Sam and Bucky’s insistence that he get checked out by Medical. 

He was always fine.

Except he wasn’t _freaking_ answering. That more than anything else had her heart thundering in her chest like Thor was about to make an appearance. Villain Guy had shot him with some weird purple rays, Peter had dropped, and now he wasn’t answering Morgan’s questions. 

Maybe it had just knocked him out. It was fine. He was fine. He had to be, after all. He couldn’t be hurt, not after what had gone down before Villain Guy showed up. Not until she had the chance to talk to him again, to explain…

It was fine. 

It was totally, absolutely, _fine_.

“Fry? Try Peter again,” Morgan insisted, zooming after Villain Guy. Morgan had to admit, his jetpack was pretty nifty. If it weren’t for the fact that he had robbed several banks and hurt quite a few of the hostages over the weekend, she might have had to pick his brain on how he made it. But since he’d clearly gone over to the Dark Side, she’d have to throw him in jail and convince Steve to let her tinker with the jetpack at the lab later instead. 

“Mr. Parker isn’t answering, Mini-Boss,” FRIDAY said in her ear. “Shall I alert Mr. Wilson?”

“Shit!” Morgan banked left, avoiding a skyscraper. Villain Guy threw something over his shoulder at her, but Morgan was able to maneuver around it easily. “No, don’t call Sam and Bucky. They’re on that mission in LA, and I don’t want to call them back yet.”

“Language,” Steve’s voice said in her ear. Retired or not, not much kept him from getting on the comms when one of them was in the field. “And maybe we should call Bruce. I don’t like that Peter’s not responding.” 

“Neither do I,” Morgan muttered. “But Bruce and Rhodey are at that presentation, Cap, and I don’t want them thinking Pete and I can’t handle things while everyone’s away.” Especially after her recent insistence that everything would be safe in her hands. And this Bad Guy was such a little fish — he wasn’t even worthy of a decent baddie nickname. He’d just gotten really, really lucky in that shot at Peter. “Pete’s probably okay.” Please be okay, PLEASE be okay. “Maybe he just hit his head a little.” 

That was all it was. It had to be. Putting more speed into her thrusters, Morgan shot forward enough to be in decent range. “Fry, mini-missiles!”

The little missile on her shoulder blasted off, zeroing in on the jetpack. Twisting, Villain Guy managed to avoid the hit, but Morgan had prepared for that. Flipping upright so she was standing in mid-air, Morgan lifted her hands, fired her repulsors. Swerving, he tried to avoid her attack again, but this time she struck him in the shoulder. With a pained yelp, he jerked, and Morgan aimed at the jetpack again. 

This time, she had a direct hit. Another cry ripped from Villain Guy’s throat as the jetpack faltered and he dropped five feet. Rolling her eyes, Morgan swooped down, caught him by the arm. 

“If you try to shoot me with anything, I’m letting go and letting you become a splatter on the pavement,” she warned, when his other arm twisted as if going for a weapon.

Scowling, Villain Guy lowered his arm, and proceeded to curse up a storm at Morgan until she dropped him off with the authorities below. Waiting long enough to make sure that he’d be properly restrained, Morgan shot up into the air again, heading back to Peter. 

“Pete? You with us yet?” she tried. 

Still no answer. It had been long enough now that Morgan bit her lip as she flew, trying to push the panic rising in her chest down. He was fine. He was fine, he was fine, he was…

Not there.

Crashing to the ground in her favorite pose, (the one her dad always landed in — one fist smashed down into the concrete in front of her like the baddass she was), Morgan was about to order a scan of the area when a flash of red and blue behind a dumpster caught her eye.

“Jesus, Pete,” she huffed, standing up. Walking the few steps to the dumpster, she prepared to tease Peter endlessly. It was never going to end, she would never let this go. “You scared the hell out of me, I thought something was seriously wrong…” 

Rounding the corner, she froze. Her eyes landed on the red and blue figure in front of her, and she had to admit, it took a second — even her genius brain had to draw the line at some things and reboot itself. But when it did, and she registered what she was seeing, Morgan sank to her knees, wide-eyed, and bit her tongue to keep the stream of curse-words rolling through her head from spewing out. 

“Cap?” she said finally, not taking her eyes off the red and blue. “We’ve got a problem.” 

Tony was a terrible liar.

Ironic, really, seeing as how he spent decades as the Merchant of Death. Acting like nothing ever bothered him, that he really was nothing more than the genius, billionaire, playboy, everyone thought he was. No one cared or wanted him for his philanthropic ideas or save-the-world thinking, back then. Years of experience allowed him to perfect the art of nonchalance when insults and barbs were tossed his way. Lying through his teeth and acting unaffected was as natural as breathing. 

And then somewhere along the way, he pulled a 180. He could have insisted it was after he’d become a changed man — after Afghanistan, after Obie — but that wouldn’t be accurate. He’d lied his ass off about being fine during the palladium poisoning incident. About how many suits he’d created after New York. About Ultron. About how terrified he was during the Accords fiasco. 

No, becoming a changed man hadn’t stopped the lying. But becoming a family man?

That was probably what did it.

Sometime after reuniting with Pepper, and meeting Peter., it hit him like a brick. The lies had to stop. Nothing would work out if he didn’t knock it the hell off. And as if that realization was all the universe had been waiting for, Tony went from being able to flawlessly omit or alter the truth to being downright terrible at it.

A good thing, for his marriage, and his mentoring, and his family — especially once Morgan was born. 

Except for when there were things, he really, really shouldn’t ever mention. Like the fact that he thought it was hilarious when his alpaca ate his wife’s goji berries. Or that he knew Rhodey had a thing for Danvers. Or that he was the one who gave Rocket the idea to steal and recalibrate Natasha’s tasers.

Or that his teenager daughter and spider-kid from an alternate future had the ability to visit. He was pretty sure Pepper would not be pleased about the whole thing, but there was also no way in hell he was telling Morgan and Peter to keep away.

It was becoming a bit of a problem.

It wouldn’t have been so bad, he mused while making his way to the Compound, if he and Nat had told some of the others. Rhodey knew, Tony had never been able to convince him to supress his memory. FRIDAY knew, and was the main reason he hadn’t gotten caught. But no one else was aware of the traveling Stark and Parker duo. He was slightly concerned it was going to blow up in their faces.

Though it wasn’t as if it happened often. After the whole Osborn ordeal, Morgan had dropped in twice - once to let him know she had figured out the time-traveling details, and once with Peter, so Tony could celebrate Peter’s birthday. Maybe he didn’t need to worry. Worrying caused wrinkles, and he didn’t exactly need anymore of those. Telling himself it was fine, he parked the car, strode into the lab, and went to work on making gear for the Avengers.

He was on his fifth loop of AC/DC’s greatest hits when there was a tap on his shoulder. “Shit!” Flinching so bad he nearly gave himself whiplash, Tony shoved his goggles to the top of his head. “Fry, music down! Jesus, Rhodey, if I wanted a heart attack, I’d just eat more pizza, could you please not…Little Miss? Morgan? That you?”

“Hey, Dad.” The armored purple figure next to him removed her Iron Angel helmet off and grinned. “How’s it going?” 

“Good, great, better now that you’re here. Hi, sweetie.” Leaning forward, Tony pressed a kiss to Morgan’s cheek, and caught another figure behind Morgan. A small, short, toddler-like figure, dressed in a suit exactly like….

“Mor? Are we really multi-verse hopping with toddlers, now?”

“Ony?” The toddler waddled into view, gasping before Morgan could respond. “Ony?”

Blinking as the little tyke tilted his head, Tony felt dread crawl down his spine like spiders. That floppy brown hair, the uniform, and those wide brown eyes were so familiar….a little too familiar….But nuh uh. No way. Surely it wasn’t…

“Ony?”

“Holy shiiii——ooooot. Underoos?” 

“ONY!” 

“Morgan,” Tony managed, as Peter scrambled to Tony and wrapped his small arms around Tony’s legs. Struggling not to fall over, Tony reached down, patted Pete on the head. This was bad, this was so, so bad. May was going to come back from an alternate future and kill him. “What did you do?”

“In my defense, none of this is my fault,” Morgan said, crouching down. “Come on, Petey, up you go. Your Tony wants to see you.” 

“Ony!” Peer demanded again, lifting his arms up.

Sighing, Morgan hefted him into her arms. “Yes, I brought you to Ony. I told you I would, didn’t I?”

“Ony, Ony, Ony,” Peter babbled, making grabby hands to Tony. With a snort, Tony took him from Morgan, plopping the kid onto his hip, like he did with the Morgan he’d left at home. 

“I’m gonna need details,” Tony demanded, walking through the lab. Too many shiny objects surrounded them. He knew from experience with Morgan how quickly toddlers dove after shiny things, and he didn’t need Peter getting burned and stabbed before he figured this all out. “And then I’m gonna need you to explain why on earth you brought him _here_ , Little Miss.” 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Morgan asked dryly, while Peter grabbed Tony’s cheeks and babbled endlessly. Tony made encouraging noises, amused. The kid didn’t even look like he was two yet, but his babbling was pretty much nonstop anyway, like he was going to fill Tony in on everything himself.

“Ony! Ony, bad bad, pew! Ow. Den Mo. Mo mo, no. No, _no_.” 

“Mo mo no?” 

“Yeah, I’ve told him _no_ quite a few times since I found him like this. He’s not thrilled with me. But I told you I would take you to Dad, and I did,” Morgan said, talking to Peter and sending him an exasperated look. “So could you cut me some slack, now?” 

Peter dropped his hands from Tony’s face and stared at Morgan for a few moments. Then he brought those chubby little hands to his own cheeks and blew her a raspberry. 

“Pete!” 

Not giving a hoot about her scolding, Peter blew another raspberry. The outrage on Morgan’s face deepened, and Peter scowled right back. Fighting back laughter, Tony swung Peter up in front of him, and made silly faces at him until the kid was squealing with delight. Satisfied he wasn’t about to throw an epic fit, Tony brought the kid back down to prop on his hip again. “No yelling at Morgan. Madam Secretary doesn’t like it when she can’t be the boss,” he told Peter.

“Dad!” 

“Let’s go get Spider-Toddler some food,” Tony said. “Then you can fill me in on what happened and we can find a way to restore Parker.” 

“Didn’t you hear him? Bad guy had a laser thing, went pew, and hit Peter,” Morgan said as they walked through the lab and toward the communal room. “Then Peter turned into a toddler, I appeared and had to tell him _no_ every five seconds, and here we are.” 

“What did he hit him with?” Tony asked. For a moment, he stared at the chairs in the kitchen, puzzled. How the hell was he going to keep Peter in the chair while giving him a snack? It took him a minute, but he finally found a chair he could secure Peter to using his belt and some suspenders as a harness. Satisfied, he strapped Peter in before the little munchkin could sneak out. Quickly getting out the juice pops, he handed one to Peter and another to Morgan, and ignored Peter immediately making a mess all over the counter.

“I’m not sure,” Morgan admitted. “I stole his tech and brought it with me. Thought you could help me look.”

Getting out a juice pop for himself, Tony said, “Uh huh. And why isn’t Bruce or Cap helping you with this, Little Miss?”

“Because Pete wanted you. Do you know how loud he can cry? Steve had to leave the room, because the wailing hurt his ears. It was so loud dogs three miles away started barking.” 

Snorting, Tony stopped Peter from stabbing himself in the eye with the juice pop. “Yeah, toddlers aren’t really know for their ability to reason.” 

“Dad, he crawled on the ceiling and refused to come down until I promised to take him to you.” 

Huh. Pausing in the middle of a juice pop bite, Tony eyed Peter. “Crawling on the ceiling? Is that something we need to worry about?” 

“Up, pwease!” Peter announced, pointing his sticky hands at the ceiling. “Up, up, up!” 

“Not right now, Petey.” 

“Up! Ony, up! Pwease!” 

“In a minute, kiddo, let’s finish the juice pops fir—”

“UP!” Peter demanded, breaking the make-shift harness on the chair and wiggling around. 

“Oh, hel—uhh, heck,” Tony swore, dropping the juice pop and scrambling toward Peter. “Hey, Pete, do _not_ climb out of your chair, that’s not safe, I don’t care if you’re a Spider-Toddler, let’s not…”

“UP!” Somehow standing up in the chair, Peter shoved up on his chubby little legs and lifted his hands toward the ceiling. Before Tony could blink, webbing shot out from Peter’s wrist unit, gluing to the ceiling and allowing Peter to swing up and away. 

Shocked, Tony stared at Peter open-mouthed, while the kid crawled around above their heads, babbling and laughing. Heart pounding so bad he was afraid it was going to burst right after his chest, Tony unfroze and rushed underneath the kid, arms out to catch him in case Peter let go. 

“Morgan!” he hissed, keeping his head tilted back to watch Peter. Sticky juice residue dripped from Peter’s fingers (oh God, he had never let go of the juice pop, and it was being mushed to hell all over the ceiling, his cleaning crew was going to kill him) to plop down towards the floor, and Tony side-stepped, narrowly avoiding juice hitting him in the face. Ugh. “You let him keep his webs?” 

“Hey, I tried to get them! So did Steve and Sam! Even Bucky tried to catch him and take them. Do you know what happened when we tried?” Hurrying over, Morgan also held out her arms to catch Peter in case he fell. A chunk of the juice pop fell from Peter’s grip and, not as used to toddler antics as Tony, she didn’t move out of the way in time. The smushed chunk landed in her hair. “Ew! _Peter!_ ” 

“Listen, Mor, I know toddlers are hard to reason with sometimes, but you can’t just let them do what they want, it isn’t safe…” 

“Peter is _not_ your average toddler, Dad, believe me, we _tried_ …” 

“What the heck is going on?” Striding into the room, Rhodey took one look at Morgan and Tony, and shook his head. “This is gonna make me regret stopping by, isn’t it? I knew it, I knew I should have gone with Danvers this time. But ‘Tones needed me’, she said, and here I am and why are the two of you staring at the ceiling, covered in juice pops?”

Grimacing, Morgan went to wipe the juice away from her forehead, only succeeding in smearing it. “Hey, Uncle Rhodey.” 

“Hey, Morgan. What’s up? Why are you covered in juice pops?”

Sighing, Morgan pointed up. Following her gaze, Rhodey tilted his head back, then dropped his jaw. “There’s a kid on the ceiling.” 

“Listen, sugar plum, it’s not a big deal, Mor and I’ve got it handled…”

“There’s a _kid_ on the _ceiling_.” 

“Not just any kid. It’s Peter,” Morgan explained.

Rhodey shifted, narrowing his eyes sternly at Tony.

“None of this is my fault, I had nothing to do with it,” Tony said. 

“Tones. Your Spider-kid is on the ceiling.” 

“I’m aware of that, honey bear. Once I get a good enough incentive, he will come down, I’ve just gotta find the right thing to bribe him with.” 

“Tony.” Folding his arms, Rhodey glanced back up at Peter. “I don’t think bribery is the right approach here. He’ll only think he can get away with it again.”

“Uhhh, Uncle Rhodey, I think Dad might be right, we should probably let Peter be the one to—”

“Peter,” Rhodey said firmly, ignoring Morgan. “Get down. Right now.” 

Peter stopped, tilting his head upside down at them. For a second, Tony thought it worked, and that the kid would slide down one of his webs and into Tony’s arms. 

Then the kid scrunched up his face, blew another raspberry, and shouted, “No!” 

“Peter Parker, I am not kidding, get down right now.” Rhodey stated. 

“No!” 

“Peter,” Rhodey tried again, but that was as far as he got. Lifting his hand out, Peter shot a web at Rhodey. One second his best friend was standing next to him, trying to once again be the voice of reason, the next he was stuck up agains the wall, covered chest to toes in webs. 

Tony absolutely, one hundred percent totally, wast not struck with the overwhelming urge to laugh. He’d never betray his Rhodey bear that way. The twitching of his lips was due to an unfortunate muscle spasm at exactly the wrong time.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Rhodey said, struggling against the webs. “Seriously? Really? This is my life?” 

“That,” Morgan said, moving over to try and help un-web her uncle, “is what happened each time we tried to take his webs away. He covered Bucky with so many webs it took Cap a good two hours to free him.” 

Tony bit his cheek so hard it drew blood. If he laughed at Rhodey right now, his honey bear would never let him hear the end of it. But he desperately hoped that somewhere FRIDAY was recording everything, because this was a mental image he never wanted to lose.

Finding a good spot to start with, Morgan tilted her head, and lifted her left arm to begin to get Rhodey free. 

“Mo mo, no!” Peter shouted, and the next second, Morgan’s arm was webbed to the wall beside Rhodey. 

“Peter, come on, we’ve _talked_ about this,” Morgan groaned. “You can’t just web people when they make you mad!” 

“No, no.” Peter sang, pointing his finger at Morgan like he he’d caught her trying to touch a hot stove. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Morgan sighed. Her eye flicked to Tony’s “Dad? Get us out of this?”

Having no desire to be webbed up right next to them, letting Peter have full run of the Compound, Tony leaned against the counter. “Pete? You gonna let me cut them free?” 

Peter thought it over. “No!” 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Tony said as Rhodey’s face darkened.

“Tony, you are seriously not going to just let Morgan and I stay like this.” 

“Nah,” Tony agreed. “But I think it’s time I brought in reinforcements.” Keeping his eyes on Peter, Tony said, “Fry? Call our other resident spider.”

“Nat!” Peter squealed with glee, then blinked. “Uh oh. Nat. Nat mad?” 

“I don’t know, kiddo. Do you think she’ll be happy to see you on the ceiling and Morgan and Rhodey webbed to the wall?” 

Mulling it over, Peter started babbling, and pointed at Tony.

“Sure, kiddo. Sounds good to me.” Tony agreed, as Peter slung a web to Tony and slowly slid down it into Tony’s arms. 

“What did you just promise him?” Rhodey asked, warily watching Peter. 

“He wants to see Nat but doesn’t want to make her mad. Apparently baby spider still has enough wits to recognize that Natasha isn’t to be messed with. Morgan isn’t allowed to tell him no anymore. And he’ll forgive you for telling him to get off the ceiling if you give him a new juice pop, honey bear.” 

Morgan blinked. “You got all that from that sentence?” 

“I speak toddler,” Tony said, tickling Peter and making him laugh. 

“Huh,” Morgan said, when Peter curled into Tony and let loose a long yawn. Patting his back, Tony encouraged the snuggling, hoping the kid would fall asleep so he could work on reversing whatever he’d been hit with. 

“I can’t believe you just got him to crawl down without any webbing,” Morgan said.

“I’ve had some experience with feisty toddlers,” Tony said, smiling at Morgan. Then he shifted his gaze. “Sugar plum? How you doing over there?” 

Rhodey scowled. “I’m too old for this shit.” 

But his eyes softened as Peter yawned again and his eyes drooped a little. “Sure you are,” Tony agreed, then smoothed back Peter’s hair and waited for Natasha. 

Natasha walked in, took one look at the situation and said, “I see today isn’t going to be boring.” 

“Hey Nat,” Morgan said, waving with her free hand. When she tried to tug her other hand loose, she didn’t budge a bit, and only sighed.

“Hello, Morgan,” Natasha said, lips curving. 

“Nat!” Peter said, perking up enough to grin brightly at Natasha. 

“Hey, Pete.” Leaning forward, Natasha bent down so she could smile at Peter and tickle his feet. “You make an adorable toddler.” 

“Aww.” Turning pink, Peter buried his head in Tony’s shoulder, grinning shyly. “Nat pwetty,” he whispered in Tony’s ear. 

Laughing, Tony shifted Peter into his other arm. It had been a while since he’d carted a kiddo around so long, Morgan tended to scramble about on her own nowadays. At the sight of Peter's juice pop hands, he cringed and said, “You need a bath, kid. Romanoff, you good with those two if I take Pete to clean up?” 

“This is not the worst situation I’ve found my team in, so I think I’ve got it covered.”

“I’m gong to pretend you aren’t referring to me and my antics when you say things like that, and am going to take the itsy bitsy spider here for bath time. Hopefully after that he’ll be all tuckered and out and we can sort this out without anymore wall climbings.” 

“We can only hope,” Rhodey muttered, while Tony shifted Peter and headed out. 

“What do you think, Spiderling? Wanna take a bath?”

“Baf,” Peter agreed, pressing his sticky hands into Tony’s hair. Grimacing, Tony pulled him loose, entertaining the kid by singing to him softly while they made their way to the Compound.

And if anybody happened to overhear him, Tony would vehemently swear on his life that it was somebody else singing “Let it Go.”

Well aware that Parker would be mortified when he got back to regular size upon learning Tony had given him a bath, Tony tried to keep things as simple on the kid as he could. He ordered FRIDAY to start the bath and fill it with bubbles, insanely grateful that someone liked them enough to keep them stocked at the Compound at all times. When the hint of lavender rolled through with the steam, he knew that most people would have assumed that it was Natasha, but Tony let out a booming laugh, knowing better.

Rhodey had a thing about lavender, swore the scent before bed was soothing.

“Baf!” Peter cried, when Tony set him on the floor to quickly unchanged him. Being sure to be mindful of Parker’s future mortification, Tony plopped him in the tub as fast as he could, and laughed as the kid was immediately covered in bubbles.

“You look terrible with a beard,” he told Peter, when the kid put bubbles all over his face and grinned. With a mock of outrage, Peter splashed Tony with the water, and they spent an entertaining half hour playing with the suds and bubbles.

He kept his attention away from the water sloshed all over the floor. Between the bathroom and the ceiling, Tony was going to have to pay triple for the cleaning crew the next few weeks. 

When Peter yawned again, Tony washed the bubbles out of his hair, plucked him out of the tub, and quickly wrapped him in an enormous, fluffy towel. Unsure of what the hell to put the kid in now that he was clean, Tony made do with an old AC/DC shirt that had shrunk in the wash, a diaper from Morgan’s old diaper bag he’d thankfully still had in his car for some random ass reason, and all the softest blankets he could find. Peter snuggled in instantly, his hair wet and curling, and let out a small sigh.

“Da,” he said, curling his small fingers into Tony’s shirt collar. “Ony. Da.” 

“Oh,” Tony said, heart flipping in his chest. “Oh, Pete, Ben was more your dad, he was probably a way better at it than I’ll ever hope to be, he…”

“Da,” Peter said firmly, lifting his head and staring at Tony with enormous brown eyes. “Ben Da. Ony Da. _Da_.” 

“Yeah?” It should have been mortifying that his voice wobbled a bit on the word, but at the moment, Tony didn’t give a good damn. 

“Da.” Nodding, Peter snuggled back into Tony’s shoulder. “Ony. Da.” 

“I—” The back of his throat burned, making him unable to get the right words out. Clearing it, Tony brought a hand up, lying it on Peter’s back, snuggling him in tight. “I always think of you as mine too, kiddo.” 

By the time he made it back to the lab, Peter slept soundly. Quickly making a makeshift nest on the couch, out of range from anything dangerous, Tony laid Peter down and then rubbed his face. 

“You alright?”

Tony didn’t even bother to hide the flinch. Damn it, Natasha had gotten him again. He _knew_ she was better than anyone at being eerily silent when she wanted to be. Not that he wanted her to be noisy and wake the kid. But still. Footsteps would have been nice.

“Aways,” Tony said flippantly, standing. Not buying that for an instant, Natasha followed him over to Morgan, who was free of webs and scowling at a hologram of the weapon that had de-aged Peter. Rhodey slouched in a chair next to her, also web-free and scowling.

“I can’t figure it out,” she hissed, pulling at her hair. Well used to the signs of frustration and annoyance, Tony gently nudged her hands down, and offered her a cup of coffee. 

After blinking at it a few times, Morgan accepted it with a smile, then frowned. “If we don’t figure it out before he wakes up, we’ll have Itsy Bitsy climbing the walls again.” 

“We’ll figure it out,” Tony said, as Natasha went to sit with Rhodey. 

The new few hours passed quickly. Easily falling into a rhythm of working together, Tony and Morgan dissected the stuff Villain Guy blasted Peter with, and Tony teased Morgan on her bad guy nicknames, helping her come up with far, far better options. Before long, a way to reverse the toddler ray had been created, and Tony was brewing a new pot of coffee while Morgan double-checked their results. 

Waiting for a few moments, debating whether or not he should bring it up, Tony watched Morgan with his head tilted. She seemed fine, nothing out of the ordinary as she bit her lip and twisted holograms this way and that. But when her gaze went to Peter, Tony caught the wince of regret flash in her eyes, and cleared his throat. 

“So,” he said conversationally, handing Morgan some coffee then leaning against the counter and lifting an eyebrow. “Wanna tell me what’s really going on?”

Morgan blinked. “About what happened with Villain Guy? I did.” 

“Yeah, you told me how Pete got hit by the de-aging ray, sure,” Tony agreed. 

“Not much more to it than that, Dad.” 

“You sure about that? Seems like things between you and Pete have been a little off.”

Morgan opened her mouth, closed it. Then scowled again. “He’s a toddler, Dad. Of course things are a little off.” 

“Not what I meant, and you know it, Little Miss. Pete doesn’t seem very fond of you at the moment. Even with you telling him no all the time, he should be able to bounce back at this age. But he’s seemed a little irked at you. Any idea what that’s about?” 

Scowl deepening, Morgan took a sip of her coffee, eyes stubbornly on the holo-images floating around them and not on Tony or Peter. Not far away, Natasha and Rhodey stood and left the lab, still in deep conversation. Once they were completely gone, Morgan slumped against the counter.

“We had a fight.” 

Ah. He had to figure it was something like that. “About what?” Tony asked casually, taking a sip of his own coffee.

Keeping her gaze on the floor, Morgan kicked her foot out back and forth a few times, before sighing again and saying, “Bucky and Sam had a mission in LA. It wasn’t a big deal, but they assumed that Rhodey and Bruce would keep an eye on things in New York while they were gone. But Bruce had a conference, and Auntie Carol was supposed to show up, so Rhodey went with him. So _they_ thought Peter would be around to keep an eye on things in New York.”

“And what? Peter had some errands to run and wasn’t able to?”

“He had a surprise trip to Seattle planned for MJ. When he found out no one was able to keep an eye out on New York…he cancelled. Didn’t tell her about it, didn’t end up going. Even though I told him I had it.” 

Tony’s eyebrows lifted. “There was no one else to help out?” 

“Technically yes, - Kamala and Wanda were around but Kamala has finals and Wanda and Strange were preparing to do their multi-verse hopping thing. And I really didn’t want to call in Clint, or Scott and Hope because I _had_ it! Steve was around, he agreed to help out and be on the comms with me, we could have easily gotten through the weekend just fine! But Peter freaked when he found out, and cancelled everything because he doesn’t trust me!” 

Taking another sip of coffee, Tony studied Morgan over the brim. In truth, his first instinct was to scream _he was right_ , at his daughter, because the thought of her taking on New York, of guarding it alone, terrified the ever-loving hell out of him. His brain thought back to a million years ago, when another teenager thought they could take on everything on their own - and the terror he’d felt upon learning the Vulture had collapsed a _building_ on Peter. 

Completely oblivious to the horrifying trip down memory lane her father was taking, Morgan continued. “It’s one thing for the rest of the Avengers to think of me as nothing more than Tony Stark’s daughter, and put up with me because they feel guilty and like they have to, but _Peter_ …”

“Hold on just a damn second,” Tony interrupted, slamming his coffee cup down. “Morgan. Is that what you think? You think they just put up with you?” 

Not looking at him, she shrugged. Stepping closer, Tony reached out, gently laid a hand under her chin, and nudged her head up.

“Little Miss?” 

“I just —“ Wiping her reyes, Morgan sniffed. “Sometimes, yeah. They won’t make me a full Avenger, and sometimes I think they don’t really want me on the team, they just keep me around because the extra air support is nice and they feel like they’re obligated to.”

“ _Morgan_.” God, why did his insecurities have to be the one thing he passed down to his kid? How many nights had he laid awake in bed, thinking the Avengers didn’t really want him on the team, that they only wanted him because of the air support and the bank roll? 

That Morgan thought they only let her on the team out of some weird obligation to him made him want to tear his hair out. Was the Stark ability to doubt and second-guess everything never going to end?

“Don’t ever think that for a second, kiddo.” Firmly reaching over, Tony grabbed Morgan’s hand and held it tightly. “Not even a second. If they didn’t want you around, you wouldn’t be around. Believe me, I know. And if they haven’t made you a full Avenger yet, it’s only because they want to keep you safe and let you have a happy life, Morgan. Not because they don’t think you deserve it.”

“But—”

“Not buts. Trust me. There was once a time I had another teenager wanting to be an Avenger, and the reason I told the kid no over and over had nothing to do with him not being the guy I wanted to watch my back. That was never in any doubt. But I wanted to keep him safe, let him be a kid for a little bit, before he was part of the Avenging business 24/7. That’s all that’s going on right now. You’re _fifteen_ , Mor. More than capable of making your own decisions and helping out, yes. But also young enough that you still have your whole life in front of you, and the Avengers want to make sure you have the chance to live that life. Peter, especially. You’re like his sister, Little Miss. He’ll never stop watching out for you.”

“That doesn’t mean he has to treat me like a little kid!” Morgan huffed out a puff of air, blowing her hair out of her face. With the pout she currently had on, it definitely made her look child-like, a fact Tony wisely decided not to comment on at the moment. 

“Sorry, Little Miss He’s gonna treat you like that occasionally. It’s part of growing up, and having adults that care about you around. Keep showing them you’re fantastically competent, try not to argue about it too much, and they’ll see how much you have to offer and include you more and more.”

“How do you know that?”

Tony shrugged. “Worked for Pete.” 

A new scowl on hr face, Morgan pulled away ad picked her coffee back up and glanced over at Peter. “He made me feel like an annoying three-year-old,” Morgan admitted after a while. “I hated it. He’s never dismissive, but he didn’t even try to listen to how I had it handled, he just canceled the trip and came to the new Tower. Kept telling me he didn’t want to hear it.”

Tony felt the corner of his lips twitch. “I’m guessing you didn’t give an inch, so then he had to hear it?”

Morgan snorted. “Well, duh. He’d been planning that trip for _months_. MJ would have been so thrilled. She’s so good at handling this life, at being there for Peter, and helping save the day when needed. They should have taken some time to themselves.” 

“Did you mention that to Peter?”

“Um.” Face turning red, Morgan blinked. “Not exactly. I was too busy telling him to stop being an over-protective ass.” 

Tony burst out laughing. Morgan sheepishly smiled, and took another sip of coffee. Picking his own mug back up, Tony shook his head, still chuckling. Sometimes it was amazing how goddamned much his daughter was truly like him. 

“Bit of advice from one Iron Avenger to another?” he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Talk to him. Often. All the time. About everything. Talk to all of them. If there’s anything we learned with the first Avenger team, it’s that we were shit with talking. Things never would have turned so sour between Cap and I if we had talked to each other more. So. Talk. A lot. And _not_ about random, trivial shit,” he said, when Morgan opened her mouth to protest. “You’re as good as I am at babbling, but that’s not what is needed, here. Tell them the truth, Little Miss. About how you fear they don’t really want you on the team, about how you just wanted Peter to have a nice vacation with MJ. It’ll work wonders. Trust me.” 

“How do you know that?”

“I just do.” Tony dropped his hand, smiled encouragingly. “Plus, I think there’s one thing you’ve failed to notice in this whole debacle.” 

“Oh yeah?” Sneaking another gaze at Peter, Morgan twisted, wrapped Tony’s arm around her shoulder, then snuggled into the half-hug they now stood in. “What’s that?”

“Peter might be acting extra grumpy with you in his tot-sized, form, but I couldn’t help but pick up on how he went straight to you when he had a problem. Kiddos that age are perceptive. He trusted you to keep him safe. To bring him here.”

“Not that many of us were around, Dad.” 

“That’s not why,” Tony said as Peter stirred, then blinked awake. It only took seconds for him to take in his surroundings, for his enormous, chocolate brown eyes to land on Tony and Morgan. 

“Mo, mo!” Peter shouted, and launched himself at Morgan. “Mo, mo, up! Pwease?”

Shock rippled over Morgan’s face. Reaching out, she bent and quickly picked Peter up, laughing when he patted her chin and planted a kiss on her cheek. 

Turning bright red again, Morgan laughed, and patted Peter’s back. “Maybe not,” she agreed, then bounced Peter up and down and pressed a quick kiss to the top of his head. 

“As adorable is the two of you are, it’s probably time we get Peter back to his rightful size,” Tony said. “Before Pepper call and wonders where I’ve been all day. What do you think, kid? Ready to get big again and go see MJ?”

“MJ!” Peter shouted, and that was pretty much that. Scooping Peter out of Morgan’s arms, Tony took the little tyke to get fixed up.

The first thing Morgan thought when she saw Peter was back to normal was _Oh, thank God_. The second thing she thought when she saw Peter was back to normal was, “Please tell me there’s another outfit for you to wear home.” 

“Ah. Hey guys.” Grabbing at the hem of the now too-small band t-shirt he wore, Peter hid behind the counter and waved sheepishly at Morgan, Rhodey, and Natasha. “How’s…how’s it going?”

“A lot better now that I’m not webbed to the wall,” Rhodey said dryly. 

Peter winced. “Sorry about that, Mr. Rhodey, sir. Please don’t hate me.” 

“What are you wearing?” Natasha asked, quirking an eyebrow. 

“Um. Mr. Stark had me in this shirt, and uh. Um. I had to borrow pants. I’m not really sure what happened to my uniform….” 

“It’s still little,” Her dad walked up behind Peter, holding the still toddler-sized uniform. “Maybe if I shoot the new laser at it, I can make it normal sized aga—”

“You know what? I think we’re good, Tones. I’m sure Peter has several spare uniforms at home that he can swap out and use and we never have to use that one again. Or think of this whole episode ever again,” Rhodey interrupted. “Especially the webs. We will never again mention the webs. Plus, I bet the two of you need to be getting back soon, huh?”

“As much as I would like to stay and chat, I could really use some different pants,” Peter admitted, pulling down on the slacks he’d borrowed. Since they were her dad’s, they were a good three inches too short, and Peter’s calves and ankles _did_ look rather awkward sticking out of such nice designer pants. 

Glancing down at his watch, her dad sighed. “Yeah, I’ve got to get back to the lake house. Sorry I didn’t get the thing figured out so you had enough time to actually hang out once you got back to yourself, kid.”

Peter ducked his head, rubbed the back of his neck. “That’s okay, Mr. Stark.”

“Maybe next time you visit, it could just…be a visit,” Rhodey suggested. “No dramatics or de-aging shenanigans. Just a regular visit.”

“Aww, come on now platypus, don’t make them be boring,” her dad interrupted. “Kids, visit whenever you want. Especially if there are shenanigans involved.” 

Natasha elbowed him. “Don’t encourage them, Tony.”

“Who, me? I would never.” 

“I actually wouldn’t mind stopping back by for a regular visit soon,” Peter intervened as Natasha rolled her eyes. “When we could stay for bit. And I can have my own pants on.” He cringed. “And no one has to give me a bath.” 

“Don’t worry about it, kid,” her dad said, reassuringly. “Alright, time for goodbyes, then. Parker, try to dodge the de-aging rays next time, alright?” 

“Sure thing, Mr. Stark,” Peter replied as her dad reached out, wrapped him up in a hug. Morgan’s heart twisted. It seemed as if they had just gotten there. Small talk and tinkering aside, she hadn’t really had much chance to hang out with her dad. Peter had had even less time. But life went on, and they couldn’t hog all of her dad’s time. 

But they definitely needed to make another scheduled trip back soon.

Leaning back, her dad turned to Morgan, watched her with serious eyes. “And Mor? You remember what I told you. Alright?” 

She thought of a team that had nearly shattered because a lack of talking, of one that had just barely managed to win it all. And then looked to Peter, the one person other than her mother she never wanted to let down. 

“Yeah, dad. I promise.” 

“Good.” Nodding, he pulled her into his arms for a hug as well. “Talk to him, Little Miss,” he whispered in her ear. “It’ll all work out. I promise.” 

“I will.” Leaning back, she quickly reached up to kiss his cheek. “Thanks, dad. Love you, 3000.” 

“Back atcha, Little Miss.” 

Stepping back, she grabbed her watch, said quick goodbyes to Rhodey and Natasha. Then she reached out for Peter’s hand, frowning when he hesitated.

“Pete? Everything alright?” 

“I don’t know,” he said quietly, looking at her properly for the first time since changing back. By the sadness in his eyes, it was clear he was remembering the fight they had before Villain Guy appeared - how they’d ended up screaming at each other, how Morgan told him to stop being an asshole. " _Is_ everything alright?"

A lot of talking was ahead of them. And maybe a gallon of ice cream. But as she looked at Peter, all of her frustration from the fight, the anxiety she’d felt afterward, seemed to melt away. Behind Peter, her dad gave her a small nod and a wide grin.

“Yeah,” Morgan said, and Peter grabbed her hand. Squeezing him tightly she said, “It’s going to be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine Toddler Peter as a curly-haired version of Jack Jack from the Incredibles running around in a Spider-Man suit :) 
> 
> (Also, the nickname Tony gets in this one-shot I am fairly certain I read in one of scifigirl47's amazing stories once, and I'd like to humbly thank her for her fics and hope she doesn't mind.)
> 
> I know this is kinda short, but I promise I've got more on the way, so stay tuned! 
> 
> Love you, 3,000, lovelies <3


End file.
